Thermal or heat detectors have previously existed. These devices are often used by hunters in locating wounded animals which have escaped into the underbrush. Military personnel and police officers also utilize these devices in locating individuals attempting to hide from view behind objects or individuals hiding in the dark.
These detectors typically include a thermal sensor in the form of an infrared scanner. The scanner senses the difference in temperature between the subject and its surrounding environment. As the temperature difference is sensed a visual signal is produced through the illumination of a light.
A problem related to these devices has been the pinpointing of the subject once it has been detected by the thermal sensor in a general area. This problem is especially prevalent at night where it may be difficult to tell exactly where the device is pointing when the detection signal is given.
In an attempt to correct this problem operators of these devices have utilized a flashlight which is aimed to illuminate the general area being searched which illuminates the subject with a visible light. The illumination of the subject however enables the subject to realize that its position has been ascertained. Thus, an individual hiding from the police or military may attempt to flee knowing that capture is eminent. Additionally, the production of the light allows the hiding subject to ascertain the source of the light and therefore the searchers position, thus endangering the searcher from attack by the hidden subject. Lastly, the use of a flashlight requires the operator to use both hands, one to operate the device and the other to operate the flashlight.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a heat source locator which may pinpoint the location of a subject without enabling the subject to determine the location of the searcher or without alerting the subject that its location has been determined. It is to the provision of such therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.